


Part 1: Kanto Region

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fate of the World, Hurt/Comfort, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, all regions working together, the seven plus nico and will go on a journey across all regions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will has terrifying dreams of the future of the world. Now he must go on a quest across all pokemon regions with Nico and the seven to stop it from happening.Part 1: Kanto
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this intro is kind of short, I apologize. But things kind of needed a brief set up before we dive into the rabbit hole. :) Hope you enjoy

Will groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache. It was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence as well as the odd dreams he has been having. Thankfully he was able to pass it off as just being tired from the training he was doing with Nico, but even that had Nico worried. He groaned again as he sat up and rested his head in his hands. Every time he thought about the dreams were the world was burning at the hands of legendary pokemon his head would only pound more. Blissey came up next to him holding a tray with a glass of water and some medicine.

He smiled, “Thanks Blissey.” He took the medicine and washed it down with the water. Eventually when the medicine started to kick in, he got out of bed, letting Nico continue to sleep. Gardevoir floated next to him as he took inventory of everything they had at the Pokemon Center.

‘We need to talk about these headaches,’ Gardevoir said. ‘They are not normal.’

‘I’m fine Gardevoir,’ Will sighed. ‘It is from all the training I have been doing and all the pokemon I have been connecting with psychically.’

‘You are not fine,’ Gardevoir scolded with hands on his hips. ‘Even with developing your abilities these headaches are worrisome. I think they have something to do with your dreams.’

‘Gardevoir...’

‘No listen,’ Gardevoir interrupted. ‘There is something that is upsetting the balance of the world. Pokemon can sense it, and I think you can too. Only you seem to be more sensitive to it.’

Will stopped taking inventory as he closed his eyes and thought about the dreams. Each region had their own legendary pokemon attached to it and in those dreams those legendary pokemon were destroying everything. It didn’t make sense because they were supposed to be the guardians of those regions. He dropped his clipboard as he held his head in pain. It was then he realized why the dreams would cause him pain. The pain wasn’t his own, but of the legendary pokemon. Gardevoir was right, something was wrong, but he didn’t know what it was. Besides, the dreams seemed to be of the future. None of what he saw was happening now. He needed to get messages to each region’s gym and champions to warn them that something was coming. A sigh escaped his lips, then again even if he did send messages who would believe him? He wasn’t a gym leader or champion. He was just a pokemon nurse, not even a Nurse Joy. His word meant nothing to all those people.

‘Your word means more to people than you think,’ Gardevoir said with a hand on his shoulder. ‘But if you are worried that people won’t listen, then you can ask Nico and his friends for help. I am sure they will believe you and send you message.’

Will nodded with a sigh. He didn’t want to bother anyone, but if his dreams were visions of the future then he had to at least try to warn everyone. The champions and gyms of each region were all started to not only help teach and train new pokemon trainers, but also to be the protectors of their region. He sighed again as he opened his eyes and picked up his clipboard. He had letters to write. With any hope, he would be able to warn everyone before it was too late, but the fact that Gardevoir said things were already out of balance wasn’t a good sign.

‘We’re here for you,’ Gardevoir said with a smile. Will looked around to see both his and Nico’s pokemon gathered around him as well as the wild ghost pokemon of Lavender Town. All were ready to follow his command if needed. He couldn’t help but smile, his heart filled with so much love for all these pokemon. 

“Thank you,” He said aloud as well as telepathically, his eyes watering. “You are all too kind.”

‘It is because of your pure heart,’ Gardevoir said as he poked Will’s chest where his heart was. ‘Pokemon can sense that. Ho-oh could sense that. It is why you were chosen. It is why during our travels that legendary pokemon were drawn to you, why all pokemon are drawn to you.’

‘But...’ Will started as he bit his lip nervously. ‘I really am not anyone special. Not like the others that have worked with legendary pokemon to save the world. I’m just me.’

Gardevoir smiled as he wrapped Will in a hug, ‘And that is why you have a pure heart. Because despite all the amazing things you have done and seen, you never see yourself as better than anyone else. You treat both humans and pokemon alike with such kindness without ever judging them. Your wish to want everyone to be happy and live peacefully is the purest they get.’

‘Gardevoir...’ Will said as he hugged Gardevoir back. He loved all his pokemon dearly. They had been through so much together, had bonded with each other. But there was something different about his bond with Gardevoir. Their bond had always been the strongest. He wondered if it was because Gardevoir hatched from the egg his mother’s Gardevoir had given him or that he had raised Gardevoir since he was an egg or if it was just the power that Gardevoir held. Regardless, he knew his connection to Gardevoir would always be the strongest. 

“Will?” Nico’s voice said softly from just outside the storage room. “Is everything okay?” he asked as he entered and looked around at all of the pokemon gathered around him curiously.

Will detached himself from Gardevoir as he gave Nico a small smile. “Yes and no.” Nico raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t say anything to let Will explain. Will sighed, “I need you and your friend’s help. I have been having these dreams about the legendary pokemon destroying the regions they are meant to protect. Gardevoir and the other pokemon have told me that the balance of the world has already been thrown off. I don’t know what is happening, but we need to try to stop it. All the region’s gym leaders and champions took an oath to protect that region. We need to send word out immediately to warn them.” He let out another sigh as he looked away from Nico, “But I fear that they won’t listen to just me...which is why I need your help.”

Nico took his hand in his own which made Will look up into soft brown eyes. “Anything for you, Sunshine.” He gave Will a gentle kiss. “Is this why you have been getting those headaches?” Will nodded in embarrassment. He didn’t want to worry Nico, but he needed his help.

Nico let out a sigh, “I guess we need to go visit Reyna and the others. Meaning we need to take Charizard...”

Will gave Nico’s hand a squeeze, “Or we could just call them?” He knew that Nico hated flying and would much rather shadow travel with his ghost pokemon, but would ride with Will on Charizard just make sure he was safe. 

Nico shook his head, “No, something this important we should probably talk to them directly and see if they have noticed anything. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes,” Will answered with a sigh. “I am just worried.”

Nico gave him another gentle kiss. “It’s okay, Sunshine. We’ll figure this out together.”

Will nodded with a smile, “Should we get going?”

Nico smiled, “Let’s go save the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you lucky people with another update. Like I said the first two regions should go pretty quick since I have an idea of what I want to do. After that it is going to be more research time.

Will checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. He had already sent word to the Saffron City Nurse Joy as well as Sabrina about what was happening. They had both agreed to watch over Lavender Town until him and Nico returned. Nurse Joy was even bringing in extra Chansey to assist so that Will could bring Audino, Blissey and Alomomola with him. He hated to inconvenience his cousin, but she understood saying that a lot of the pokemon around the city seemed to be nervous about something. Sabrina also didn’t mind taking over Nico’s duties saying that she quite enjoyed it the few days she had done it. That and her Haunter seemed to enjoy seeing all of his friends again. He let out a sigh as he went through the check list in his head of everything he needed. It seemed that everything was right where he put it and his pokemon packed up in their pokeballs except Charizard. Charizard nuzzled his face lovingly to let him know that they would be fine.

“Thanks Charizard,” Will smiled as he put his backpack on now waiting on Nico. He really felt bad having Nico fly with him on Charizard, but Nico was insistent. Nico had made it very clear that if something happened to them in the air, his ghost pokemon would be able to break most of their fall. Apparently he had been training them to do such a thing when Will wasn’t watching. When Will asked him about it, Nico just blushed and said he had to prepare to fly on Charizard since Will couldn’t shadow travel with him safely. Of course Will had teased him about Nico planning on flying a bunch of places with Will even before this mess had presented itself. Nico had argued that someone had to keep an eye on him.

“Ready,” Nico sighed as he stood next to Will. His brown eyes looked at Charizard warily.

Will placed a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek, “It’ll be fine. Has Charizard ever let us down?”

Nico shook his head as he tightened his grip on his own backpack. “It’s not Charizard. It’s just flying...”

Will took Nico’s hand into his own, “I know. You can always shadow travel there and meet up with me.” Nico’s frown told him that he was not going to change his mind so Will just laughed. “Okay, Death Boy.” He placed a soft kiss to Nico’s nose before climbing on Charizard then stretching out his hand to Nico to help him on. Nico took a deep breath before taking Will’s offered hand. Once on Charizard, he clung to Will like he always did.

“Let’s get this over with,” Nico muttered into Will’s back.

Will just chuckled, “Hold on tight Death Boy.” He felt Nico nod into his back. “Charizard, to the Indigo Plateau please.” Charizard let out a roar before he took off into the sky. Will smiled at the sun on his face, the wind in his hair. He loved flying. It made him feel so free. The hairs on his arms stood up and Charizard tensed under him. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that there was a storm. It was odd how quickly it had appeared and how fast it was catching up to them. He knew Charizard could out run it if they laid flat on him, but he wasn’t so sure how to do that with Nico. Charizard and him had done it plenty of times, but with another person it was going to be tricky.

“Nico, I need you let me go for a second.” Will said with a seriousness to his voice as he eyed the approaching storm.

Nico’s grip loosened around him, “Why? What’s wrong?”

Will turned around in Nico’s arms and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Just trust me, okay.” Nico nodded with wide eyes. “I need you to hold on tight to Charizard.” Will explained, his eyes occasionally darting to the oncoming storm. “We are about to go very fast, but we have to otherwise we’ll get caught in the storm. And while I have been through many storms with Charizard, you haven’t so we have to try to out run it. okay?” He watched Nico visibly gulp, but nod his head. 

“Good,” Will sighed as he moved so Nico could clutch Charizard’s neck. He hated doing this to Nico with how much flying scared him, but they didn’t have a choice. He quickly maneuvered himself so he was underneath Charizard so that Charizard could hold him. It wasn’t the safest way to travel at the speeds they were about to go, but it was the only thing he could think of. Besides, he trusted Charizard.

“Charizard,” Will said softly as he clung the best he could to Charizard’s belly. “Let’s go.” Charizard let out a roar as he took off through the sky, easily out running the storm behind them. Every so often Will would open his eyes to look up and check on Nico. Sure enough, he was still there, his face buried into Charizard’s neck. At the speed they were going it didn’t take long at all to reach the Indigo Plateau. The moment they were on the ground, Will let go of Charizard to help the terrified Nico off. 

“I’m so sorry Death Boy,” Will apologized as he pried Nico off of Charizard and pulled him into a tight hug. “It was that or the storm and believe me, the storm would have been worse.” He could feel Nico’s entire body trembling and wished it hadn’t come to this. A quick glance at the sky told him that the storm would be upon them soon, and there was just something about it that he didn’t like. Charizard must had sensed it too because he growled as he too looked to the dark clouds looming upon the horizon. 

“We should get inside,” Will said to both Charizard and Nico. “Charizard return.” Will said knowing that he didn’t need to be holding Charizard’s pokeball for him to return since Nico was still in his arms.

“I’m okay,” Nico whispered as he slowly pushed himself out of Will’s arms. He took a deep breath, “I’m okay.”

“You’re okay,” Will repeated with a smile as he grabbed Nico’s hand to lead him inside. They had called ahead so all of Nico’s friends were waiting for them when they walked into the lobby for the Elite Eight and Champion building. Reyna was the first to spot them a serious expression on her face, her two Ninetales tense on either side of her. 

“You got here faster than expected.” Reyna said as she approached them, her dark eyes glancing at the storm through the windows.

“We didn’t have a choice,” Will answered. “That storm isn’t normal. It probably formed because of what is happening.” He glanced out the window. “I wish I had time to explain more, but I don’t. I need you to send a message to all the gym leaders and champions throughout all the regions. They need to make sure the legendary pokemon of their regions are safe and stay that way. Something is happening that I can’t explain, but it ends with the world being destroyed by the very legendary pokemon that are meant to protect it.”

“How do you know this?” Jason asked curiously.

“I...” Will started, but didn’t know how to answer. Would they believe him like Nico did about being able to see the future? They were Nico’s friends so they would help, but Will didn’t know them like Nico did.

“Doesn’t matter,” Nico said coming to Will’s defense. “Send the messages and then we can go into detail about it.”

“Nico is right,” Reyna said with a tone of authority. “Send the message throughout all the regions.” She glanced at her two Ninetales, their hackles raised as they growled. “There is something happening and the pokemon can sense it. Percy call Johto, Jason Hoenn, Annabeth Kalos, Piper Alola, Leo Sinnoh, Calypso Unova, Frank Galar and Hazel gather our gym leaders. We need to be ready for whatever we are about to face.” All of the Elite Eight scattered to start making the calls to the other regions and their own region’s gym leaders. 

Will turned back to the large windows as he watched the storm quickly approach. The hairs on his arms started to raise again, only this time he could sense the electrical charge in the air, the frigidness of the wind, and the dryness of the air. 

“You need to evacuate the Indigo Palateau.” He said automatically as he stood frozen in place. He knew this storm. He had been in this storm once before and almost didn’t survive it.

“Will,” Nico whispered, his hand giving Will’s a squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

“The storm,” Will said as Reyna’s two Ninetales’ growls grew louder. “It isn’t a storm. It is what happens when Fire, Ice and Lightning clash.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the horizon. “Get everyone out now.” He said as he slid his backpack off so he could search for his ocarina. Even if he called to Lugia now, it wouldn’t get here in time, but hopefully just the song could calm them enough for Will to connect with them. When he found what he was looking for he gave Nico his backpack and took to the stairs to reach the roof. Once on the roof, he could hear the alarm going to warn the people at the Indigo Plateau to evacuate, but he didn’t care about that. The storm was almost upon them and the closer it got, the more pain radiated from it. With a deep breath, he tried to forget the pain he felt and began to play Lugia’s song. Everything around him seemed to disappear and all he could hear and feel were the cries of the legendary birds. It was then he realized that it wasn’t just one set of these legendary birds, but four. The surprise of having four sets of the legendary birds in one storm almost caused him to stop playing, but he didn’t. Now more than ever he needed to calm these pokemon because the destructive power they created with just one set was devastating enough, yet alone four. 

Zapdos had told him that every couple hundred of years was the only time that they ever came together to create and pass on their territory to the next generations of legendary birds, but he never mentioned this. Will let out a cry of pain as the storm raged closer. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. They were all in so much pain, but not from fighting each other, from something else. Will collapsed onto his hands and knees. 

“Will!” Nico shouted through the wind before he appeared at Will’s side. “Will, are you hurt?”

Will shook his head as he stubbornly got back up to continue playing Lugia’s song. He needed to call upon not just one Lugia’s strength, but multiple. And if they answered his call he would need to support them. For Lugia’s song only worked if humans and pokemon worked together. So he played through the pain he felt, his entire body going numb, but still he played. He didn’t know how long he played, but the melodious sound of Lugia filled his ears, answering his call. Still he didn’t stop as he connected to the Lugia that came. They sang while he played, combining their forces together to calm the legendary birds. Yet no matter how much they sang and he played nothing could stop the pain. All of the sudden, an intense pain coursed through his body, the Lugias’ cries echoed in his ears as he screamed. A commanding voice ordered them to give in and destroy. He tried to help the Lugia fight it, but it was too much and his connection was broken.

“No...” Will breathed out as he opened his eyes to the Lugia and legendary birds laying waste to the Indigo Plateau. The world collapsed beneath him, but strong arms kept him from falling completely. He could still feel their pain, but it was now a dull throb in his numb body. “I failed...”

“Will!” He heard Nico call over and over, his voice growing distant as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that Lugia isn't part of the Kanto region, but I am taking some liberties because Lugia does show up in the Orange Islands which in the anime is between the Johto and Kanto region I think? Idk it is just kind of its own thing lol
> 
> Also, in the series there is talk of there being multiple Lugia and the three legendary birds. So that is why there are multiple. You even see them from time to time in the series. 
> 
> :D Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, was able to finish this before having to go babysit! lol. I hope it doesn't feel rushed because I did have some extra time before I even have to think about leaving. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Nico screamed Will’s name, but he didn’t respond. His body pale and limp in his arms, burning with fever. He had tried to get Will to stop playing Lugia’s song, but nothing seemed to work until he screamed in pain in time with the Lugia and collapsed into his arms. Nothing made sense. The Lugia had arrived to help, but now they were destroying everything with the legendary birds. A Lugia appeared before them, eyes blank, power radiating around it. 

‘Give me the boy!’ A voice shouted in his head, but it wasn’t Lugia. ‘Give me the boy and we will let you live.’

“Never!” Nico screamed as his hold on Will tightened.

‘Then you will die!’ The Lugia opened its mouth and blasted its devastating attack towards Nico and Will. Nico closed his eyes as he held onto Will as he waited to be hit, but nothing came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a Mew in front of them protecting them from the attack. Its small pink body surrounded by blue energy. The screeches of the legendary birds rang through the air as more Mew appeared around Will and Nico. Together, the blue energy expanded and brightened to the point where Nico had to cover his eyes. When the light faded, they were no longer in the Indigo Plateau anymore. In fact, anyone that was there, both human and pokemon, was now in this beautiful forest with a small spring at the center.

“Nico!” Reyna called as she hurried over to him, her two Ninetales trailing behind her. “Are you okay? We tried to follow you and Will, but part of the staircase collapsed.”

“I’m fine, but Will...” Nico looked down at Will in his arms. His face contorted in pain, his breaths rapid, but shallow. “He tried to help the Lugia stop the legendary birds...but I think something went wrong.”

Reyna kneeled down next to Nico as she placed a gentle hand on Will’s forehead. “He’s burning up. Argentum, Ice Beam me a small piece of ice.” Her Alolan Ninetales let out a quick cry before doing as he was asked to do. Reyna then tore off a piece of her shirt to wrap it in before placing it on Will’s forehead.

“Nico! Reyna!” Nico heard the rest of his group of friends call, but he didn’t look away from Will. He heard them all chatting around him, but he ignored them. The only thing he could hear was Will’s pained breathing. 

‘Take him to the spring’ a small voice chimed in his head. He looked up to see a Mew floating before him. ‘Take him to the spring.’ the voice said again. The Mew pointed to the spring in the middle of the forested area they were in. Nico nodded as he picked up Will to slowly take him the spring, Mew following next to him.

‘Put him in the water,’ Mew instructed when he reached the edge of the spring. Nico followed the Mew’s instructions and gently place Will in the shallow water.

‘Now we wait,’ Mew said before it floated off and disappeared. Nico had so many questions for it, but he guessed it would have to wait. While he had to wait to ask his questions, it didn’t stop everyone else from asking theirs. Everyone was just as confused and scared as he was. They didn’t really understand what happened. They didn’t know where they were. They didn’t know if all of the Kanto region was now in ruins like the Indigo Plateau. So many questions, but no answers. 

Reyna let out a loud whistle, “Silence!” she demanded as everyone went quiet. “A lot has happened, and I know you all have questions. However, It seems like these questions will not be answered as of now. So I suggest we all take this time to rest so when the time comes we are ready for battle if we need to be.” Everyone nodded. A hushed silence fell upon the small forested area as people and pokemon tried to get comfortable enough to rest.

“Nico,” Hazel said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You should rest too.” Nico shook his head stubbornly as he held onto Will’s hand tightly. He didn’t want to leave Will’s side in case something happened. It reminded him too much of the time he had almost lost him all because of a stupid nightmare. His death senses told him that Will wasn’t in danger of dying, but he was too worried something else might happen. It seemed that Will was just a magnet for danger and Nico wasn’t strong enough to protect him.

“Nico,” Hazel tried again with a more stern voice. “You need to rest. You don’t have to leave Will’s side, just rest.” Nico just nodded as he went to lay on the grass next to the spring only to have Gengar and the rest of his ghost pokemon appear out of the shadows. In his worry for Will he had forgot that they weren’t in their pokeballs when everything happened. Gengar held up Will’s bag that Nico figured he might have lost in all of the chaos. He was about to take it when the red light and chime of pokeballs opening filled the air. All of Will’s pokemon appeared around their trainer, worry written in each of their faces. Even Alomomola laid herself flat in the shallow spring to be close to her trainer. 

“Thanks Gengar,” Nico said tiredly. “Sorry everyone.” He went back to lay on the grass, his eyes already closing as sleep took control.

***

When Nico woke up, he still felt tired. A quick glance into Will’s direction was enough to tell him that Will was still out, although the fever seemed to be gone and his breathing normal. That was enough to give Nico some kind of relief that the spring was doing something. A flash of pink made him look up as Mew floated down to be in front of him. Mew looked at Will for a second then back to Nico, an all knowing look in its eyes.

‘He won’t be able to do this alone,’ Mew finally said, its eyes darting to behind Nico. When Nico turned around to look, his friends and family were all there listening as well.

‘The fate of the world rests in his hands,’ Mew said as it looked back to Will briefly. ‘And yours as well. The journey will not be easy and will be very dangerous, but together you’ll be strong enough.’ Mew tapped Nico’s chest with its tail. ‘Remember, you are stronger together.’

Mew looked to small patch of sky that could be seen through the trees. ‘The Kanto region has already fallen, but is not lost. Let Will help you connect to those that need to be freed. Only then can you save the world.’ Mew went to Will again, a soft blue surrounded both of them for a bit before Will’s eyes slowly opened. Nico watched Will sit up slowly, eyes never leaving Mew in what seemed to be a conversation. When the blue light faded from the two, so did Will’s strength as he slowly sank back into the spring, eyes closed again in exhaustion. 

Mew looked to Nico again, ‘Aegislash chose you for a reason. Protect the chosen one.’ With that Mew disappeared yet again, leaving more questions than answers. Nico glanced to Aegislash, who came up to Nico to put one of his arms on Nico’s shoulder. 

‘Use my strength whenever you need,’ Aegislash said. ‘I am with you until the end.’

‘Aegislash,’ Nico smiled through tears up at his pokemon. The rest of his pokemon coming to be around him saying the same thing. ‘You guys are the best.’ He looked back to a sleeping Will. So Will was the chosen one? It didn’t surprise Nico in the slightest. Will was amazing in so many ways it only made sense. He tightened his grip on Will’s hand with a silent promise to always protect him and be by his side. This journey wasn’t going to be easy, Mew had already warned them, but they could do it together. He looked back at his friends, all with determined looks on their faces.

Renya came over to Nico and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. We are with you.”

“Thanks Reyna,” Nico smiled. “What do you think Mew meant by having Will help us connect to those that need to be freed?”

“I have a theory,” Annabeth said. “I was said that in ancient time, that there were a few people that could connect both their heart and soul to any pokemon even the legendary pokemon. Some were so powerful that they could share this connection with others and grant them the same powers of being able to connect with pokemon. I think Will might be a distant ancestor or something.”

“I guess it makes sense,” Leo said with a shrug. “But I mean both Calypso and Nico can connect with their pokemon psychically so aren’t they the same?”

“No,” Calypso answered. “Will’s connection is different. While both Nico and I can connect to our pokemon psychically, even some wild pokemon. It comes with both time and patience. Will doesn’t need that to connect to a pokemon. The connection is almost instant, whether he notices it or not.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Percy asked. “Have Will connect us with the legendary pokemon? I don’t understand why he can’t just connect to all of them. He has already connected with Lugia and Ho-oh...” He tapped his chin in thought, “Though the Lugia did seem to turn against him for some reason.”

“I think they were being controlled.” Nico said, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the blank eyes of the Lugia and the odd voice coming from it. “Lugia told me to give it the boy which I assumed would be Will. But the voice was wrong and its eyes were blank like someone was talking through Lugia.”

“OOOkaaay,” Piper chimed in. “So we find out who this person is controlling the legendary pokemon then break that connection. Maybe if we connect with the legendary pokemon then it will weaken that person?”

“Sounds like a solid guess,” Jason agreed, his blue eyes looking to Nico. “What do you think?”

Nico just sighed, “I think we train until Will wakes up.” He stood up as he clenched his fists at his side. “We’ll have to be ready for anything. So instead of just sitting here worrying about what might come, we might as well prepare for it.”

Reyna smiled, “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Now, let’s get to training.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, third chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it as always.
> 
> Please let me know what you think or start taking wild stabs in the dark about who/what the enemy could be lol. Thank you for all the support. I appreciate you guys. You inspire me!
> 
> until next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Pain._

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Will could feel himself floating in these emotions unable to free himself. A darkness surrounded him, its dark tendils binding him to this place preventing him from leaving. Every movement only brought more pain. Breathing had become almost impossible. A distant voice kept calling, telling him to give in. If he gave in, then there would be no more pain. He was tired of the pain. He wanted to give in, but something deep within himself told him not to give up. Still, as much as he struggled, he could feel himself fighting a losing battle. The more he gave into the pain, the more he could feel the anger and sadness. Anger towards what was happening, at being confined to such a place unable to help anyone. Sadness at being alone and helpless against whatever was holding him there._

_A cool calming water washed over him, the dark tendils washed away in its current. The light reflecting off the water slowly punctured its way through the darkness eventually leaving him to stare up at a beautiful cloudless sky. The pain slowly stared to fade as the water seeped into his entire being washing away all the negative emotions that lurked within. Still, he was so tired. While he was no longer in pain filled with anger and sadness, the lingering effects left him numb. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, letting the calming feeling continue to wash over him. A beautiful chime rang in his ears and seemed to ripple through the water giving him strength. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a small figure before him. Deep blue eyes stared back at him._

_‘Mew,’ his mind provided._

_‘I’m sorry to have to talk to you before you are recovered’ a small voice chimed. ‘but me and my brethren can only prevent the total destruction of Kanto for so long.’_

_'Destruction of Kanto?’ he asked either aloud or in his mind he wasn’t sure._

_'Yes,’ the voice answered. 'The darkness currently controls those meant to protect it. The Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Lugia have fallen. You need to free them, but you cannot do it alone. While you can bond both heart and soul with any pokemon, their current pain will be too much for you alone to handle. Use the strength and wisdom of those around you. Just like Lugia’s song, alone it shall fail. Remember this, chosen one, you are stronger together.’_

_‘Alone it shall fail,’ Will repeated as his eyes started to close on their own accord. What little strength he had was now drained. The phrase continued to repeat in his mind. ‘Alone it shall fail.’ Memories of him and his pokemon traveling the world to help those in need flooded his mind giving him strength. Memories of him and Nico battling side by side filled him with warmth. He was not alone. He was not alone so he could not fail. A gasp escaped his lips at the memory of calling the Lugia to help, but for something to take control of them. He had failed. He had failed because he tried to do it alone. He would not make that same mistake. He would not let his friends continue to suffer by making the same mistake. But for now, he had to regain his strength. So he let himself drift off, the waves of the water lulling him into a dreamless sleep._

***

Will let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes, a shiver running through his body at the coldness. Slowly, he focused on the small patches of sky shinning through the trees as they rustled in the wind above before he tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness came upon him as he placed a hand to his head, but he pushed through it. His eyes closed as he tried to focus on his breathing to get through the dizziness. A bunch of chatter filled his ears, but the words and distinct noises eluded him as they all gargled together.

“Will,” a voice cut through the rest. “Will, maybe you should rest some more.” A gentle hand was placed on his back as it made comforting circles.

“No,” Will managed to get out as another wave of shivers wracked through his body. “‘mm fine.” He didn’t know why he was so cold, but soon that coldness disappeared and replaced with more dizziness as his body felt weightless, but surrounded by warmth. He curled into that warmth as he attempted to get the dizziness under control.

“Will,” the voice said again and this time Will recognized it as Nico’s. “Can you hear me?”

Will let his eyes flutter open as he stared up into pools of chocolate. “I can hear you.”

A wave a relief washed across Nico’s face, “How are you feeling?”

Will closed his eyes as his body swayed a bit followed by another wave a dizziness. “Dizzy.” It was then he realized that Nico was currently carrying him as he felt strong arms tighten around his body.

“Are you still cold?” Nico asked.

Will shook his head as he curled himself into Nico’s chest more. “‘mm no. You’re warm.” On a normal day when his brain could actually focus he probably would be blushing, but all he currently cared about was the warmth that Nico was giving off. He felt himself being put on something soft, but refused to let go of Nico. He needed to stay close to Nico in case something happened. He needed to make sure that he wasn’t alone so he wouldn’t fail again.

“Sunshine,” Nico said softly as he tried to free himself from Will’s grip. “I’ll be right back, I promise. I’m just going to get you something to drink.”

“No,” Will said pathetically on the verge of tears. “I’ll f-fail again if I am a-alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Nico sighed as Will felt his arms tighten around him. “I’m here. Everyone is here to help you.” Will heard Nico mutter a soft ‘thank you’ to someone before his grip loosened and something was being pressed to his lips. “Here, drink.”

Will begrudgingly let got of Nico’s shirt to help hold up whatever was being pressed to his lips. It was both cold and sweet, helping quench his thirst and rejuvenate some of his strength. He didn’t realize how thirsty he actually was until he finished the bottle. The dizziness from before still lingered, but he was now able to sit up without help.

“Thank you,” he said as he was able to open his eyes again to see Nico with a soft smile on his face.

“You’re welcome,” Nico replied as he placed a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead. “You feeling a bit better?”

“Yes”

“You should rest some more,” Nico said as he tried to push Will to lay down.

Will shook his head stubbornly, but regretted it when the dizziness came crashing back. He held his head and squeezed his eyes shut to ride it out.

“Will,” Nico sighed. “You need to rest. Our journey isn’t going to be easy as it is. If you aren’t feeling 100% it is only going to be harder. Come on, Sunshine, lay down and rest.” Will could feel himself being laid down, too weak still to continue struggling. He opened his eyes to look back up to Nico.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed not knowing why a sudden sadness came over him. “I’m just not strong enough. I can’t do this.”

“Hey,” Nico whispered as he laid down next to Will and pulled him into his arms. “You don’t need to be strong enough. That’s why we’re here. So you don’t have to take this burden alone.”

“Alone it will fail,” Will muttered to himself as he pressed himself closer to Nico. Nico was right. Will didn’t need to be strong enough to get through this. What he needed was to trust those around him to lend him their strength so that they could do this together.

“You’re not alone, and you won’t fail.” Nico promised, his hand running through Will’s hair and the other rubbing Will’s back. Will hadn’t even realized he had said it loud enough for Nico to hear, but he was glad he did. Hearing those words from Nico meant the world to him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, it felt so much better when someone else said it.

 _‘You’re never alone’ ‘We believe in you’ ‘You were chosen because you won’t fail’ ‘Together we’ll get through this’ ‘Our strength is your strength’_ voices chimed in his head.

Slowly, Will sat up despite the protest from Nico telling him to rest. When he looked around, not just his pokemon, but all the pokemon were looking at him lending him their strength with their kind words. Hot wet tears rolled down his cheeks at how much these pokemon believed in him. How much Nico believed in him. Even when he didn’t believe in himself.

“Sunshine,” Nico whispered as he attempted to wipe the tears from Will’s face. “Come lay down with me. We’ll worry about everything when you’re feeling better.”

Will just nodded as he let Nico pull him back into a tight embrace as they laid down. He didn’t even realize how tired he still was until he allowed himself to relax into Nico’s embrace. As he drifted back to sleep, only warmth and love followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Get ready for the next chapter is going to get a little intense :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this goes back an forth between two perspectives... I hope it makes sense. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico woke up to the world shaking and a booming blast from above followed by loud screeches. He looked up to the treetops and noticed large shadows flying above them an occasional bright light followed by a boom with the earth shaking. Multiple Mew appeared in the sky, blue energy surrounding them as a barrier flickered above with every attack. Will let out a yelp of pain next to him as he sat up holding is head between his hands.

“Will,” Nico whispered, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Let me help you.” Blue eyes fluttered open for a second as Will nodded before closing them tightly again. Nico felt himself be pulled forward so quickly that it surprised him he was still in one piece. When he looked around he was no longer in the forested area, but somewhere in complete darkness. The only source of light was Will glowing with a golden energy next to him. Nico could feel his trembling hand in his own still, his face contorted in pain.

“Will,” Nico whispered again to remind him he was still there for him. Before Will could say anything a Mew appeared before them. A small ball of pink ghost like energy flickering in it’s chest. 

‘Guardian,’ the small voice that Nico now recognized to be Mew chimed. ‘This is not your battle.’ Those piecing blue eyes seemed to focus on Nico. ‘I will assist the chosen one in finding the soul bound to the Kanto protectors. Leave and protect with your fellow Guardian.’ Before Nico even knew what was happening he was thrust backwards, a gasp escaping him as he returned to the forested area yet again. Next to him, Will’s eyes were glassed over as he stood facing a Mew, both radiating with energy. Another loud boom overhead along with the shaking of the earth made him look up. The barrier above them was cracking, the Mew looked exhausted as they continued to glow with energy to keep the barrier from breaking.

“Nico!” Reyna shouted as she ran over to him, her own Aegislash out and being wielded like a sword and shield. “Get Aegislash and prepare for battle. This is going to be harder than with Giratina.”

“What?” Nico asked in confusion, his Aegislash appearing next to him without even him being called. “What is going on?”

“No time to explain everything.” Reyna said as she hopped onto her Dragonite’s back. “We just need to hold them them off long enough for Will to free them. If this place is destroyed, Kanto is gone forever. Now get on a flying pokemon and come on.”

Nico was about to argue with Reyna about not having a flying pokemon when Will’s Charizard let out a roar next to him. There was just something in Charizard’s eyes that overtook him. He could feel a bond there that wasn’t there before. It was like it was always there even though Charizard wasn’t a ghost pokemon or even his pokemon. The fear of flying now just a distant memory as he jumped onto Charizard’s back, already wielding Aegislash like he had before. Dragonite and Charizard took to the sky, leaving the safety of the barrier. What Nico saw outside was absolutely horrifying. The Kanto region was on fire as far as the eye could see. The ocean, completely frozen over. The sky covered in dark storm clouds that only produced lightening and thunder. Large cyclones ripped through the already fire devastated areas. And worst of all the group of legendary birds and Lugia, no longer their original colors, but the dark black of an abyss. 

“So what are we supposed to do to hold them off?” Nico asked. “It’s not like we are trying to open a portal to send them back anywhere.”

Reyna’s eyes glowed a blue along with her Dragonite. “We keep their focus on us.” Dragonite let out a loud cry that seemed to echo. Hundreds of Dragonaire and Dragonite appeared, ready to fight beside them. Nico felt his ghost pokemon appear behind him along with the sense of so many new ghosts. He too used his connection, hundreds of ghost pokemon appearing to assist in the fight. 

‘Give up and give me the boy,’ a dark voice bellowed. ‘This is a fight you cannot win!’

“Never!” Nico growled along with the pokemon.

‘THEN DIE!’ the voice screamed as all the Lugia charged their attacks and fired. Charizard easily avoided them, flying gracefully through the storm and barrage of attacks from the legendary birds. Nico could feel the change in the atmosphere around them that signaled another attack. He could hear Charizard’s thoughts and feel his movements. It was as if they were one. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the darkness that covered the protectors of the Kanto region ripple and move. 

“Reyna!” Nico shouted above the chaos. “Maybe we can cut some of this darkness off them.”

“Worth a shot!” Reyna replied with a curt nod. Together they each took a side of one of the Lugia in an attempt to try to cut the darkness off it. It worked for all of two seconds before completely engulfing the Lugia yet again. He was about to go in for another try when a bright light came from below them. 

***

Percy looked at the barrier slowly cracking above them while Nico and Reyna flew through the skies with ghost and dragon pokemon in an attempt to keep them all safe. Suddenly, a beautiful melody filled his head, everything around him fading except Will. Will’s body was encased in a golden light as he walked to Percy, eyes blank as if in some kind of trance. 

‘Can you hear the song?’ Will’s voice asked despite his lips not moving. 

“Yes,” Percy automatically answered as Will placed his hand on Percy’s chest.

‘Can you feel the pain? the anger? the sadness?’ Will’s voice asked, blank eyes looking into Percy’s as if seeing straight through to his soul.

Percy was about to answer ‘no’ when they all came crashing down upon him. He was sure he would have collapsed if Will’s golden light hadn’t surrounded him too. The pain was so intense that he was surprised he hadn’t passed out from it. The anger that followed was that of pure rage. And the sadness. The sadness was unbearable as images of the beautiful land of Kanto were now in ruin. 

‘That is your connection to the protectors of Kanto.’ Will’s voice echoed. ‘We need to free them, together.’

“How?” Percy asked as he continued to look into Will’s blank eyes. 

‘Listen’

Percy was going to ask how that was supposed to help them, when through the pain, anger and sadness he could hear the melody again. He felt his eyes close as he focused on that melody and nothing else. Little blue balls of energy with wisps of smoke coming off them started to appear around him. The darkness almost overpowering if it wasn’t for the soft melody that still played. These little balls of energy were surrounded by the darkness, trying to keep it from consuming them.

Will appeared next to him, taking his hand and guiding it to one of the balls of energy. ‘Sing with them.’ Will’s voice echoed in his head. ‘Lend them your strength.’

Percy was going to ask what Will meant, but the answer appeared in his mind as if it was always there. He closed his eyes as he focused on the melody combining with his and Will’s energy. The darkness tried to fight them, but together they were too strong. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the light around them. Feel the calming melody and voices of those that were once trapped in the darkness.

***

When the light slightly dimmed, Nico could see Will and Percy floating into the sky, surrounded by a golden light. The sound of Lugia’s song filled the air with such power that all the pokemon stopped to listen. Both Will and Percy played the song on their own ocarina, the soothing power slowly melting away the darkness on the protectors of Kanto. The voices of the pokemon joined in adding power to the song as Percy stopped playing to hold his hand out to a Lugia. The golden light surrounded Lugia as Percy rested his hand upon its head. Lugia closed its eyes with Percy as it began to sing the song, the golden light now spreading to the others. Eventually the golden light rippled and changed to a blue. Rain started to fall to put out the fires, the cyclones stopped as did the lightning and the frozen ocean melted. As the song stopped, the skies cleared with a beautiful rainbow. While Percy remained in the blue light with the Lugia, the golden light that surrounded Will flickered before giving out completely leaving him to fall.

“Will!” Nico screamed as him and Charizard rushed to Will’s aid. Aegislash left his arms so that he could easily catch Will.

“Will!” he shouted as Charizard took them back to the ground. Will was breathing heavily, sweat covered his body, dark bags under his eyes as if he had run a marathon without getting any sleep. 

Slowly, those blue eyes opened, a weak smile across his face. “We did it.” was all Will managed to get out before his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Nico could practically feel the exhaustion coming from Will’s body. He doubted that Will was fully recovered from their encounter at the Indigo Plateau and now this. He saw Percy come down from the sky with the Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, a big grin plastered across his face. 

“We did it!” Percy shouted happily. “One down seven to go! Onto Johto!”

“Quiet Seaweed brain,” Annabeth scolded as she slapped him on the back of the head. “While you seem completely fine, Will is exhausted.”

“Sorry,” Percy whispered as he just noticed the unconscious Will in Nico’s arms.

“We should let him rest while we continue training,” Reyna said as she jumped off her Dragonite. “It is clear that we were unprepared for this battle. And while we won, it took its toll on Will.”

A loud chime echoed throughout the forest before they were consumed by a blue light. Before the light even cleared and his eyes adjusted he knew they were in Lavender Town. His connection with the ghost pokemon strong as they explained they had pulled the town into the ghost realm as a way to protect it. When his eyes did finally adjust he could see that Lavender Town looked the same as when they had left it. 

‘When you reach Johto, seek out Celebi.’ Mew’s voice chimed. ‘Good luck on your journey.’ With that, Mew disappeared once again leaving them with more questions than answers. 

“We should all get some rest,” Jason suggested. “Then we’ll be up bright and early tomorrow for training.”

“I feel fine,” Percy said with a grin. “I’ll see if Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos or Moltres can answer any of our questions so we an be better prepared.”

“I’ll go with you Seaweed brain,” Annabeth sighed. “I would like some questions answered so I can come up with some kind of plan for our next journey.”

“I’ll see what kind of transportation we can use to travel faster.” Leo smirked already pulling blueprints out of his backpack, something Nico did not look forward to. 

Nico just rolled his eyes as his friends started to plan their next adventure. He left them plan, they were better at that anyways. His only concern was for Will. He quietly left from the group, Will in his arms, as he made his way to his house. Once inside, he went straight to the bedroom to tuck Will in. He knew that Will must be completely exhausted due to the fact that he wasn’t clingy like he normally was. It was usually impossible to put a sleeping Will into bed without getting into bed with him due to how clingy he would get. However, that was not the case.

Nico could help but feel like he let Will down. Mew had called him Will’s guardian, and yet he hadn’t been able to help Will. Looking at the dark circles under Will’s eyes, the paleness of his skin and just the sheer exhaustion of his body made Nico feel helpless. 

“Nico?” his sister’s voice said softly as she knocked on the frame of his open bedroom door. When he didn’t answer she must have taken it as a sign to enter as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine. Just probably needs some rest.”

“Why isn’t Percy exhausted?” Nico asked. As much as he was happy that his cousin wasn’t hurt, it still bothered him that Will was completely exhausted when Percy looked like he just woke up from the best nap ever. 

“I don’t know,” Hazel answered. “Maybe because Will has to give up some of his strength to give his gifts to others? Annabeth did say that people like Will could grant others with their gift. I could imagine that being very exhausting.”

“It’s not fair,” Nico frowned. “Why does it have to be so hard for Will and easy for everyone else? I thought we were supposed to be sharing the burden. Mew said we were stronger together.”

Hazel hummed thoughtfully, her golden eyes glancing to Will. “Maybe eventually it will be easier for Will, but he is still learning. Remember Nico, he just started to really understand his connection with pokemon. Something he always had, but never really thought about until recently because of you two doing double battles. Now he has been told he has to save the world without even having a grasp on exactly what he can do with his abilities. Think about when you were learning to shadow travel with your ghost pokemon and how many times you passed out afterwards until you finally mastered it.”

Nico knew exactly what Hazel was talking about. Despite his natural connection with ghost pokemon, shadow traveling with them had not been easy. He had almost gotten stuck in the ghost realm a couple of times due to fatigue. He had even almost killed himself when he miscalculated his landing by a few inches which was inside a wall. Thankfully Mimikyu and Gengar had changed his course last second, but even after that he was exhausted. Will’s abilities might be similar in that way, where until he really understood them, they would completely exhaust him.

“Maybe...” Nico sighed as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Will’s face. “But when I was practicing the fate of the world didn’t rest on my shoulders. I’m afraid that he is going to push himself too hard...”

“And that is why we are here,” Hazel smiled. “To help each other through this. We are stronger together.” She placed a sisterly kiss on Nico’s cheek. “You should rest too. We’ll get through this, one step at a time.”

“Thanks Hazel.” Nico smiled as he crawled into his bed next to Will. He pulled Will into his arms and hoped somehow it would help Will regain his strength. When he felt Will shift a bit in his arms to snuggle closer, a relieved sigh escaped him. It meant Will was feeling a little bit better.

“Rest, Sunshine.” Nico whispered into Will’s ear. “I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was really difficult to figure out how I wanted to lay this chapter out because I wanted ya'll to see what was happening on both ends of the battle. I really hope it makes sense. XD
> 
> Well that ends the Kanto region. Get ready to jump into Johto!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So get ready for multiple chapters. Updates might be a bit slower because I will have to do a bunch of research again. One because I don't remember everything from the earlier seasons/games. Two because there is just a lot that goes into the pokemon world in general. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Kanto Region. Get ready to just explore the crap out of all the different regions of pokemon. lol Good bye Lavender Town, I will miss you.


End file.
